


just taking in the scenery

by soulgraves



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, s2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgraves/pseuds/soulgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn’t say <i>Sam’s not my boyfriend</i> because everyone stopped listening roughly a week after they met.</p><p>(For Blam Week 2014, Day 1: S2 AUs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just taking in the scenery

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I'm posting my first fic of Blam Week a day late, oops.
> 
> This kind of plays around with timelines a little. Sam transfers to Dalton, not McKinley at the beginning of S2 and Kurt never transfers to Dalton.

“Hey,” Sam says, dropping his bag inside the door and kicking his shoes under his bed. “I haven’t seen you since breakfast! Where’d you get to?”

Blaine moves his textbooks to the floor before Sam can shove them aside, rolling his eyes as the other boy falls backwards until he’s sprawled over Blaine’s legs. “I met a boy,” Blaine says, when they’re both semi-comfortable.

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up, and he cranes his neck to stare at Blaine properly. “Like, a _boy_ boy?” he asks, and Blaine laughs.

“A real live one and everything.” He shakes his head before Sam can make a face at him. “No, not like that. Just-- a boy. He goes to McKinley, do you know it?”

“Heard of it,” Sam says, shrugging. “I think it’s where I probably would have ended up without my scholarship. It’s in Lima, right?”

“That’s the one,” Blaine says, nodding. “Anyway, Kurt - that’s his name - came to spy on the Warblers, but I’m pretty sure he just wanted to talk to someone.”

Sam looks at him carefully, and Blaine knows he sees everything he’s not saying. Sometimes he can’t believe they’ve only known each other a few months; can still picture the nervous, new-kid smile Sam had thrown at him the first day of the semester when they’d quite literally bumped into each other outside their room, and now, Sam’s--

Sam’s _Sam_ , and already this year is so different from the last that Blaine can’t help the near-constant smile that has his friends nudging him in class and pulling suggestive faces in the dining hall. 

“You okay?” Sam asks, earnestly, and Blaine presses his foot gently against Sam’s calf and grins.

“I’m fine,” he says, and doesn’t add, _you make_ everything _okay_.

 

**+**

 

There’s something cathartic about being able to help someone else out, someone who’s reliving some of Blaine’s own experiences, but as he makes the drive back to Dalton he feels _exhausted_ in a way he hadn’t expected.

He’d left Kurt smiling, which is about all he could really hope for given the circumstances, and that’s great, it _is_ , but right now he just wants to fall into bed and not move until his alarm.

Except there’s already someone in his bed - or, well, _on it_ , and Blaine feels his body start to relax just looking at him.

“Hey,” Sam says, face shadowed in worry. “Dude, Nick says you skipped almost all of today’s classes, and the nurse said she hadn’t seen you. Are you okay? Did something happen? Are your parents--?”

“I’m _fine_ , Sam,” Blaine says, cutting him off before he gets into full panic mode; he knows he should have at least sent him a text earlier, when he was deciding that leaving school and driving all the way to Lima to confront someone else’s bully wasn’t riddled with psychological issues that have nothing to do with Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky, because _of course_ Sam was worried, _of course he was_.

Sam doesn’t look convinced, and when Blaine gives in and sighs, letting the day settle on him, Sam’s expression softens into something fond and gentle and concerned. “Want to talk about it?” Sam says, holding his arms open until Blaine climbs into them.

“Yes,” Blaine says, feeling drained down to his core. “Yeah, I do.”

 

**+**

 

“Sam was freaking out yesterday,” Nick says, throwing a wad of notebook paper at the back of Thad’s head and ducking as Thad retaliates with an eraser, both of them ignoring Trent’s overly exaggerated sigh of exasperation. “I’m just saying, next time you become a pod person and disappear you might want to give your boyfriend a heads up.”

Blaine doesn’t say _Sam’s not my boyfriend_ because everyone stopped listening roughly a week after they met. 

“Yeah,” he says, instead, laughing as Trent steals Thad’s pencil case before the other boy can start pulling out the ballpoint pens and rubber bands. “I promise.”

Nick grins, digging an elbow into Blaine’s ribs, and Blaine wonders if this lucky feeling will last all year.

He’s going to hold onto it for as long as he can, all the same.

 

**+**

 

He’s already started his car when Sam climbs into the passenger seat, hair still wet from the shower and plaid shirt slightly rumpled from where it’s been sat, unworn, in his closet for most the year. 

“Um--” Blaine says, startled, and there’s something a little tight about Sam’s answering smile.

“So, where are we going, dude?” he asks.

“Kurt invited me to meet some of his friends tonight,” Blaine says. “I left you a note?”

Sam shrugs, eyes facing forward. “I saw.” He tugs at the cuffs of his shirt. “Anyway, I figure it’s about time I actually _meet_ this Kurt kid or I’m gonna start thinking you made him up.”

Sam’s shoulders are tense, like he’s waiting for rejection, and Blaine _hates_ that he’s made him feel that way, can see now how all his disappearing could be interpreted less as _Kurt_ needing someone and more as _Blaine_ needing someone who’s _not Sam_ , and that--

There’s not a single universe where that could ever be true.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, hoping his voice doesn’t sound as choked to Sam as it does to his own ears. “I’d love to introduce you guys.”

“He’s that great, huh?” Sam asks, and Blaine has the momentary feeling that there’s _more_ to this before he shakes it off.

“No,” he says, and hopes Sam reads the honesty in it, “but you are.”

 

**+**

 

Kurt’s friends all seem like good people, loud and snarky and dramatic in a way he’s not totally used to teenagers being anymore, but Blaine likes them, he really does.

Kurt seems thrown when Blaine first introduces Sam, like he’s surprised to remember that Blaine has friends and a life and a world of his own, but he smiles at them both and starts listing off names once they reach the two tables the restaurant have pushed together to accommodate them, his emphasis on certain people a clear indication of how close they are.

Sam’s an instant hit, of course. He’s got that natural, easy way about him that draws people in, and Blaine’s more than happy to sit back and watch him light up the room, right up until the moment he overhears lovely, blonde, _female_ Quinn lean into Kurt and say, “Well, now I _definitely_ understand the appeal of prep school boys,” eyes on Sam the whole time, and it feels like someone’s tightened a vice around his ribcage. 

He can suddenly picture it really clearly - gorgeous blond Sam with his gorgeous blonde girlfriend, sweet and popular and every teen high school movie cliché - and just the _thought_ of it is enough to make it hard for Blaine to breathe, except then Sam’s draping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, chest firm against his back, and Blaine melts into him and reminds himself that Sam, _his Sam_ , would never leave him behind like that.

He doesn’t want to think that maybe that’s how Sam’s been feeling about Kurt this whole time. 

“Hey, dude,” Sam says, quietly, chin resting on Blaine’s shoulder, and Blaine smiles, bumping their foreheads together lightly. “Wanna head back soon?”

“Yeah,” Blaine says, and he _does_. He wants to get back to Dalton and their room, back to everyone thinking they’ve been dating all year and laughing every time they used to deny it before they stopped bothering altogether. Wants to get back to a place where it’s him and Sam against the world, just until all these feelings settle under his skin again.

Kurt seems upset when they say their goodbyes, eyes lingering on the spot where Sam’s fingers press against Blaine’s collarbone, one arm still around Blaine’s shoulders, and Blaine knows he should talk to him sometime, isn’t blind enough not to see the beginnings of a crush, and he likes Kurt a lot, but not like that.

Not when Sam’s body is so close that Blaine can feel the heat that radiates off of him like a furnace. 

“I’ll see you soon?” Kurt says, and Blaine smiles, nods in agreement as Sam offers a general wave at the room and steers them towards the door.

“He likes you,” Sam says when they’re outside, the Ohio air too cold and Sam too warm pressed against him. “ _Likes you_ , likes you.”

Blaine hums and doesn’t respond, but when Sam says, “He has good taste,” he has to bite his lip to stop all the words that threaten to tumble out between them. 

Now’s not the time, but maybe--

Maybe soon.

 

**+**

 

“Sectionals are next weekend, right?” Sam says, frowning down at his phone.

“Yes,” Blaine says, feeling the nerves flutter at just the mention. “Why?”

“Nothing,” Sam says, “it’s just my parents want me to go home for a few days.”

The disappointment is almost overwhelming, and Blaine has to tell himself to stop being selfish, that Sam hardly _ever_ gets to see his family, and besides, it’s only Sectionals. All they have to do is win and there’ll be Regionals in a few months--

“Oh,” he says, digging his fingers into his palm to keep his voice steady. “Well, that’s cool. I mean, it’s only Sectionals, it’s not a big deal.”

Sam’s eyes dart up and he looks at Blaine like he’s crazy. “Are you kidding?” he says, loud and earnest. “It’s a _huge_ deal. Anyway, I’ve just told Mom I’ll head back the weekend after. No way am I missing this, dude.”

 _I love you_ , Blaine thinks, and hugs him instead.

 

**+**

 

“You know,” Sam says, finding him backstage after their performance, once the judges have wandered away to make their final decisions, “I think I might finally give in and try out for the Warbler’s next year.”

“Shut up!” Thad shouts from their left. “Are you joking? Try out _next week_.”

“Man, _yes_ ,” Nick agrees, “we’re holding you to that now, Sammy boy, there’s no getting out of it.”

“You’ve just spelled out your own doom,” Blaine says, laughing, and he can still feel the adrenaline pumping through him, the sound of applause ringing in his ears, and he hopes he never loses this.

Sam hugs him tight, then. Tells him how great he was, how proud he is, all the things that Blaine’s been wanting to hear for years from someone he loves, and meaning so much more coming from this _boy_ who has no reason to love him back except that he _does_ , Blaine knows he does, and even if it turns out not to be the same, it’s still _everything_.

“Congratulations,” Kurt says, appearing as they finally pull apart, and Blaine’s smile is still so wide it hurts. “You were excellent.”

“Thanks,” he says, and means it when he says, “You guys were _incredible_.”

Kurt shrugs, not bothering to be modest, and Sam laughs, clapping Kurt on the back and offering his own praise, waving at some of the other New Directions who are loitering by the curtains looking nervously out at the crowd as they wait for the results.

“Party at Jeff’s place tonight!” Nick shouts, ignoring Jeff who’s rolling his eyes, and winking suggestively at Blaine and Sam. “If you two don’t have _other_ plans, that is.”

“Leave Sammy’s boyfriend alone, _Nicholas_ ,” Thad says, and Blaine throws a misplaced prop at him as Thad dances away, laughing as he drags Nick and Jeff with him. 

Blaine feels rather than sees Kurt take a step back.

“Oh, so you two are--” he starts, and then shakes his head. “Never mind. Good luck, I’d say I hope you win, but--”

“No hard feelings either way?” Blaine says, ignoring Kurt’s unfinished question and hoping that they’ll come out the other side of this still friends.

“Well,” Kurt says, smiling wickedly, “maybe a few.”

Blaine thinks he can deal with that.

 

**+**

  


Jeff ends up giving in to Nick, warning everyone that he’ll throw them all under the bus if his parents come home from Milan to any signs of a party (“We could just stage a break in,” Nick says, “nothing stolen just a few broken Diana Memorial plates -- seriously, Jeff, how many of these things does your Mom _have?_ ”) and someone manages to get someone else to bring the booze, so everyone’s loose and happy and celebrating a tie that’s the same as a win.

Blaine’s on his third drink, just enough alcohol in his system to feel buzzed without crossing the line to tipsy, getting some fresh air out by the pool when Sam finds him, still nursing his first beer of the night. He drops down next to Blaine, pulling off his sneakers and rolling up the legs of his jeans so he can soak his feet, too.

“You know I love you, right?” Sam says, after a few minutes of comfortable silence, and Blaine nods because he does, he absolutely does. Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair, seems to be debating something with himself before he continues, “Like _love you_ , love you.”

He looks nervous, _so_ nervous, and if there’s one thing Sam should never be unsure about it’s _this_ , so Blaine leans forward and kisses him, kisses him with everything he has and hopes that Sam understands that he’s Blaine’s best friend, his favorite person in the whole world.

“Okay,” Sam says when they finally come up for air, lips bruised and cheeks flushed, “okay.”

“ _Love you_ , love you,” Blaine says, because he wants Sam to hear it and know he means it, that it feels like he’s _always_ meant it. 

“Yeah?” Sam says, smile bright and dorky, his Captain America t-shirt rumpled under Blaine’s fingers.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, giddy with it, and kisses Sam again.


End file.
